Pecanolith
250px |strength = 0 |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = All Plant and Zombies attack using their instead of their . |flavor text = No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow.}} Pecanolith is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 7 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes the amount of damage all plants and zombies do equal to their health stat. This ability persists until all Pecanoliths are removed from the field. Origins He is based on a pecan plant, and the monolith from the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. His appearance looks like a mix of and a tombstone. His name is a portmanteau of "pecan," the real-life plant he is based on, and "monolith," a geological feature consisting of a single massive stone or rock. His description references his ability and the description of the monolith in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability': All Plant and Zombies attack using their instead of their . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Essentially a 5-cost with 7 /7 , this plant can easily turn the tide of the battle very quickly. His ability affects plants and zombies alike, and can prevent some zombies like from dealing major damage. However, his main use is to utilize the Guardian class's high-health plants such as , Water Chestnut, and . These plants will be able to fight back with heavy damage, while still being able to defend themselves. Cards that boost plants' health such as Photosynthesizer and Steel Magnolia also synergize nicely. Take note that fighters with traits such as the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']]' '''trait will still be able to use those traits during combat (with [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] being the only exception), making plants such as much more effective. Each Guardian hero has their way of using this plant well: *Grass Knuckles can use cards that make plants do bonus attacks such as Bananasaurus Rex, Pod Fighter, Coffee Grounds, and if their health is high enough. Additionally, he can also use Fertilize to increase its strength to 3 (assuming his strength is not yet boosted), protecting the said plant for most instant-kills such as Rolling Stone and Rocket Science. *Wall-Knight can use Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to restore his plants' health, resulting in more damage. * can [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] or [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] any zombies that block his plants from damaging the zombie hero. He can also use while there are many high-health plants on the field to wreak havoc. *Spudow can use damaging tricks like Berry Blast and Sizzle to make the zombies deal less damage. Being a nut plant, Guardian heroes can use this with either Smackadamia to boost his health or Mirror-Nut to make the zombie hero think twice before using damaging tricks on him. A dangerous combo as Grass Knuckles is to play Soul Patch on an empty lane while Pecanolith is on the field and then make him do a bonus attack via Time to Shine, potentially finishing them off. Avoid using this if there are many high health zombies like Wannabe Hero. This will compound your problems as they will deal more damage, especially with a Wannabe Hero that usually defeats the plant hero instantly. Against Against Pecanolith, the best method is to remove him with a trick. Hearty heroes can easily wipe the board with a single use of Weed Spray or use Rolling Stone on this to remove this for a low cost. Other heroes may need to use 'Deadly' zombies or tricks like Locust Swarm. Because he is a nut plant, heroes can use Squirrel Herder to instantly destroy this plant, although they must look out for . and heroes, however, will have to get creative and rely on card synergies or damaging tricks in order to destroy, or at least weaken him efficiently. Zombie decks that focus on low health zombie like Imp decks will struggle, as this card will make them all do less damage, unless their health was boosted in some way. On the bright side, heroes will be able to use health boosting tricks to retaliate against Pecanolith if Weed Spray or Rolling Stone is unavailable. They can also play high-health zombies such as and Wannabe Hero, or [[Card#Armored|'Armored']] zombies like Knight of the Living Dead to make the plant hero think twice before using this. A good tip for Hearty heroes is to keep your health topped up with cards such as Medic, as then if your opponent plays this card, you can play Wannabe Hero to a greater effect. As Rustbolt or Z-Mech, you can use Rock Wall to boost a zombie's health while increasing its damage output. Gallery Pecanolithstats.png|Pecanolith's statistics Screenshot_20170610_075000.jpg|Pecanolith's statistics after being '''Conjured' by Cosmic Nut Pecanolith Conjured By Photosynthesizer.png|Pecanolith's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Pecanolith conjured by CC.jpg|Pecanolith's statistics after being Conjured by Captain Cucumber Pecanolithcard.png|Pecanolith's card PecanolithGrayedOutCard.png|Pecanolith's grayed out card PecanolithCardImage.png|Pecanolith's card image Pecanolith_HD.png|HD Pecanolith EATMAHLAZAR.jpg|Pecanolith attacking Pecanolith2.png|Pecanolith destroyed Behold The Giant Pecanolith!.jpg|Gigantic Pecanolith due to a glitch Locust Swarm being used on Pecanolith.png|Locust Swarm being used on Pecanolith Pecanolith's card cost less.png|Pecanolith's card costing 3 due to 2 Captain Cucumbers stacked on the field 17canolith.png|Pecanolith with 17 FrozenPecanolith.png|Pecanolith frozen TimetoShineGraveNut.jpg|Time to Shine being used on Pecanolith Trivia *The pile of what seems to be dirt surrounding Pecanolith looks very similar to the dirt that surrounds zombie fighters. *His description most likely references the anomalous properties brought on by the monoliths in "A Space Odyssey" upon being touched. *He is the only plant in the series to be based on a pecan. *He is the second plant to attack with his health instead of his strength, the first being Health-Nut. **He is also the only plant to grant this ability to other fighters on the field. ru:Пеканолит Category:Nut cards